


It should've been you.

by Justley



Series: Justleys rwg bingo cards [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Daryl has a big dick, Last words, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Rimming, Smut, b-I-n-g-o, but rick is still the best, daryl sleeps around a bit, lots of dirty stuff., seriously its big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: Ok so a sequel to 'monster madness' where Daryl has a massive dick. Another 2 bingo squares for me, come-marking and last words.





	

Well that was a fucking bust. Daryl chastises himself as he slowly peels the rich purple sheet from his torso in an unfamiliar pitch black room. Careful not to wake the sleeping figure beside him he cautiously extracts himself from the tangle of sweaty limbs, very, very cautiously. He has no intentions of waking the guy and explaining himself. He just needs to get the fuck out of here as quickly as he can. In and out. No fuss. No fucking around, hell they already did that. He fumbles around blindly, eyes still attempting to adjust to the absence of light as his hands roam over various surfaces looking for his discarded clothes. He knew this was a bad idea but a night propping up the bar at Joe's and a long ass week hauling lumber around had obviously compromised his better judgement. Three gifted whiskeys and a flutter of pretty eyelashes and all of a sudden he's chasing this moderately good looking little twinkle toes back to his cheap apartment and letting the guy fuck him into the mattress. He's not saying it was a bad lay, not even remotely, he simply spent the whole time picturing someone else. With wild curls, gut wrenching blue eyes and a fucking gorgeous cock.

Daryl slips into his clothes with the silent skill of the forest hunter that he is. He leaves his feet bare until he's out in the hallway, not wanting to risk the noise his heavy work boots would make across the laminate wooden floor. He clicks the apartment door shut as quietly as he can and hurriedly shoves his feet into his boots before taking off at top speed towards the stairwell. Time to get the fuck outta dodge.

Walking through the dim streets in the early hours of the morning isn't Daryl's most favoured pastime but it's better than waking up next to a guy who's name you never even bothered to find out and trying to get out without having to agree to either breakfast or a disappointing round two. He pulls his phone from his jeans pocket and types out a hasty message.

_Fancy a rematch? Sunday night bar red, 21:00. D._

He hits the send button, knowing there won't be a response tonight, it's fucking 3am for gods sake and he knows Rick and his kids are probably tucked up fast asleep in their beds. It's Friday night, technically Saturday morning, and Daryl's kicking himself for not thinking about getting in touch with Rick instead of heading to the bar. He only has half a week left in this shithole of a town before he heads out of state and up north where the work is.

He's fucked Rick on several occasions since that first explosive time, sometimes Rick called him and Daryl would hightail it over, six pack in hand, cock already half hard before he even walked in the room. Other times it was him calling Rick who'd come and stay in his piece of shit motel. They fucked across the battered bed and over every surface of dilapidated furniture in the grotty room.

It didn't mean he didn't sleep with other guys. He liked Rick sure, but he was leaving town soon and he knew the breaks. If he only let Rick fuck him, he'd grow too attached and it'd hurt like stink when he rolled out. Never get attached. Not even if you want to. Not even if they are as goddamned pretty and skilled as Rick fucking Grimes is.

He's almost home when his phone dings from within the pocket of his leather jacket, surprising him out of his own mental images of the time when Rick had him bent over the dresser, hand fisted in the hair at the base of his skull, forcing his head back to look at his own flushed face and swollen lips in the mirror as Rick railed him from behind. God that man is good at what he does. Peering down at the illuminated display he can't help the satisfied leer that graces his face as he sees that it's Rick, guy must be up trying get that little asskicker of his back off to sleep.

_Wouldn't miss it. Have a beer waiting for me. R_

Daryl's dick starts paying attention just reading the words across the screen and he wonders if Rick's is doing the same. He rubs himself unconsciously as he climbs onto the motorbike he abandoned outside the bar earlier in the night. He lets himself enjoy the vibrations the machine caresses his half hard cock with as he speeds back to the motel, already thinking about all the ways he's gonna violate himself as soon as the door closes behind him.

Sunday night rolls around quick enough by Daryl's standards and he's already sat at the bar with two cold beers waiting on that hot-as-fuck, bowlegged sexual genius to walk through the door, sweep him off his feet and wreck him one last time. He doesn't have to wait long before the door swings wide and the man in question slides his graceful body through the crowds and onto the stool beside him.

Somehow the mental pictures of Rick his brain supplies just don't do the guy justice. They always seem to skim over the salt and peppered stubble, the wide toothy grin and the pure feral look in the man's eyes when he's hungry with lust. Daryl shivers at how dark Rick's eyes are right now. How they take in Daryl's body with such a lascivious gleam. How they score his flesh as if it were being flayed from his bones. God he's gonna miss this man when he rolls out.

They barely speak a word to each other as they drink their beers, a quick 'thank you' from Rick for the drink and Daryl grunts in response. A muttered 'my place or yours?' From Daryl around the neck of the bottle and a stilted 'mine' from Rick in return as Daryl licks the rim enticingly, thoroughly enjoying the way Rick shifts in his seat clearly fighting the desire to rub against himself.

They down their drinks in record time and with an unspoken agreement they both stand and push away from the bar heading out into the night. Rick climbs back into his car and immediately pulls out, Daryl following close behind on the bike, letting the cool night air calm the overheated flames of anticipation that rip through his skin.

They make it to the bedroom this time, leaving a trail of discarded clothes across the apartment in their wake as each item is torn from their bodies in the unrestrained haste to feel skin on skin. As usual, Rick's hands immediately land on Daryl's oversized cock working it to full hardness in no time. Rick has a fascination with it, with how big it is and how it throbs as his hands work up and down the massive shaft. Daryl is far from surprised, it's the biggest cock Rick has ever seen and he loves to lavish it with attention.

Daryl allows Rick to play for a while knowing how much the man likes the feel of the monster between his fingers. He kneels up on the bed, straddling Rick's torso as wide, rough palms fist around him and drag precome all the way from the tip to the base. Daryl's hips thrust into the motion as he leans back and starts to work a slicked up finger inside himself.

"Goddamn, you know I fucking love it when you do that."  
Rick growls through gritted teeth as Daryl's eyes squeeze shut with the twinge of that delicious initial burn. This fuck is already better than his drunken escapades with the nameless bar guy and Rick's not even inside him yet.

Rick leans forward up onto his elbows and dips his head down to lap at the sticky fluid already leaking heavily from Daryl's flushed cock as it thrusts out from his body and Daryl growls low and dangerous as he slips a second finger into his tight entrance, scissoring his himself quickly because he's already desperate to feel Rick inside him.

Daryl shifts forwards ever so slightly, just enough to push the head of his leaking monster into Rick's wide open mouth, it fits, but it's a stretch and he can see the tension at the edges of Rick's lips as they try to tear at the corners when Daryl thrusts forward ever so slightly.

Daryl's just managed to slip a third digit inside himself when Rick groans around the massive dick between his lips and Daryl's done waiting.

"Ready to fuck me yet Grimes?" He grunts out in between thrusts as he works himself back onto his knuckles and forwards into Rick's mouth. The only response he gets is the rolling of hips underneath him, bringing Rick's own throbbing cock into contact with Daryl's ass and balls, rubbing deliciously against his tender skin and making his hole clench around his fingers.

He rips his digits from his needy entrance and pushes into Rick's pretty mouth one more time before dismounting and positioning himself head down and ass up beside Rick. Presenting. Putting everything on display for this man to do with what he will this one last time.

Rick moves swifter than lightening to kneel on the bed behind him and runs his hands across Daryl's ass cheeks, alternating between pulling them apart and digging his fingernails into the soft skin.

"Fuck you have a pretty ass Daryl." Rick growls before pulling Daryl's cheeks apart, leaning down and dragging his tongue over the puckered skin. Daryl jolts forward as the wet muscle laps at his hole, swirls maddeningly around the rim and forces it's way inside, licking at his inner walls.

"Je-sus Rick." Daryl just about manages to groan out as he pushes himself back, fucking himself on Rick's wicked tongue, enjoying the way saliva leaks out and drips down onto his balls. Rick's thumbs dig into the sensitive inner flesh of his ass cheeks as they pry them apart, stretching his hole open and giving Rick more room to work him into a lust fuelled frenzy.

Daryl's cock is leaking constantly now leaving a sizeable wet patch on the sheets for him to rut into. His hair is already soaking wet and plastered to his forehead, lines of sweat rolling between his scarred shoulder blades. He's got no fear of those marks being on display for Rick now, not like the first time, not now that Rick has already seen them and licked at every single one.

Daryl's cock is becoming painful, the ache of neglect suddenly too much to handle as Rick works ass even looser with his pretty mouth and clever tongue. So he manoeuvres a hand around just enough to grasp himself and start jerking himself off at the base, allowing the rest of the oversized shaft to continue rutting into that now cooling wet patch that tingles deliciously against his flesh.

Rick growls when he realises what Daryl is doing and the vibrations that pass through his tongue and into Daryl's hole make the tight ring of muscles contract and it forces Daryl to jerk forward thrusting into his fist with a moan of his own.

Rick withdraws his face from Daryl's ass then, reaching around and yanking Daryl's hand off his huge cock. He lines himself up taking a second to reach for the discarded bottle of slick and pouring equal amounts onto his cock and down Daryl's ass, gently fingering a few drops directly into Daryl's hole and smearing it around the entrance before teasing the ring with the head of his own cock.

"C'mon Rick m'fuckin dyin here." Daryl growls and pushes back against Rick, spearing himself on the throbbing dick pushing into him. As soon as the strangled words make their way past his trembling lips Rick thrusts forward, hips snapping viciously as he sinks balls deep into Daryl's body.

Allowing no time to adjust, just how Daryl loves it Rick fucks him frantically, one hand gripping crescent shaped bites into the skin of his hip, the other hand, still covered in a coating of slick reaches around to grasp the monster dangling between Daryl's legs. Working it hard and fast, flying over the extended length and gripping tight around the impressive girth. It's all Daryl can do to hold on, it's always like this with Rick. Daryl may have a giant cock to play with and Rick's, though not small by any means, is definitely not as impressive but Rick really fucking knows what he's doing.

Daryl's hands are white knuckled around the bedsheets, his teeth are tearing at the sensitive skin across his bottom lip and his vocal cords are completely out of control spitting out a litany of curse words and punched incomprehensible sounds. His mind blanks out as Rick fucking rails him, slamming into him and scraping along his prostate over and over and over until all he sees is an empty void of black littered with multicoloured sparks and he comes. Hard, violent and unexpectedly. His body lurching forward, hips jerking, muscles convulsing as he spills out over Rick's tightening fist and into the sheets below.

Rick milks him, hand still working along his big cock and Rick still fucking him frantically from behind until there's nothing left for him to give except oversensitive spasms and wrecked groans.

"Fu-uck Daryl, wanna mark you, come all over that fucking pretty face of yours." Rick groans and Daryl wholeheartedly fucking agrees.

"Fuck yeah Rick, do it." Daryl counters, pitching forward as Rick pulls back, sliding out of his slack and overused hole. Daryl flips around quickly and slouches back against the headboard, reaching his arms out to grab Rick by the hips and pull him forward. He forces Rick to straddle his legs, positioning his cock right in front of Daryl's face as he jerks himself frantically.

Daryl's eyes never leave Rick's hand as it flys over his hard cock. He'll never forget how fucking majestic Rick looks right now, looming over him all tight contracting muscles covered in sweat, messy curls and hungry, piercing blue eyes.

"Do it," Daryl growls, digging his nails into Rick's hips hard enough to break the skin. "Mark me up, make it so I never fucking forget."

"Oh fuck, Daryl. Fu-uuuk." Rick almost shouts as his orgasm rushes over him and he's spraying come all over Daryl's face, his lips, his cheeks. His hips jerk and his free hand jerks out to grab hold of the bedframe as he continues to shoot his load across Daryl's skin. When he has no more to give, he rubs the head of his spent but still hard cock across Daryl's lips, smearing the streaks of come into the skin lovingly even as Daryl's tongue flicks out to lap at him, sucking some of the salty fluid back into his mouth and swilling it around.

Rick relaxes back onto his heels and takes a moment to enjoy how utterly destroyed Daryl looks, completely fucked out and marked with Rick's own seed dripping down his cheeks. He reaches down beside the bed and lays his hand on a discarded hand towel he'd used for his shower before he headed out to the bar earlier and hands it over. Watching intently as Daryl wipes Rick's orgasm from his skin, then the remainder of his own from his stomach before handing it back so that Rick can clean himself off.

They both collapse back into the bed, chests still heaving and limbs trembling. They let their fingers intertwine between them, something Rick likes to do after sex. Daryl's not a cuddler, not one for lingering embraces or spooning but he gives Rick this. Especially tonight.

When they are both able to breath once more. When they can speak without trying desperately haul in enough air Daryl stands and begins to get dressed. Rick doesn't comment on it, Daryl never stays long after sex. It's something Rick has gotten used to.

"I'm leaving town Wednesday." Daryl says quietly and Rick tilts his head in question. "Away up north, s'where the work is." He adds.

"When will you be back?" Rick asks just as quietly, a trace of emotion in his voice that Daryl can't quite place.

"Not sure I'll be back Rick." He turns to look the man right in the eye when he says it, his dark look emphasising his point. This might be the last time you see me. Ever.

"Oh." Is all Rick can say. It's not like Daryl and he are in a relationship. They screw, they drink beer and sometimes they watch the game and chat. Never anything more. He doesn't even really know anything about Daryl. Except that he's the best fuck Rick has ever had.

He never takes his eyes off Daryl as he moves around the room collecting his things and pulling his clothes on, hiding that beautiful body up from Rick one last time. Then he leans across the bed, looming down over Rick and kisses him. It's a long, sensual kiss loaded with gratitude, longing and disappointment. Rick knows from that one kiss that Daryl will miss him too.

"Well," Rick says as Daryl moves towards the bedroom door "you've got my number Daryl. Use it." His tender smile is filled with sadness and irony at the use of Daryl's own words, marking the end this time and not the beginning.

Daryl huffs a laugh because he gets the joke and he gets the symbolism behind it. He says nothing as he leaves. Daryl's own phrase from Rick's lips are the perfect last words.


End file.
